1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle pedals and in particular, to rear retention mechanisms that accommodate a variety of bicycle shoe cleats and street shoe adapters. Use of the invention provides a mechanical advantage to cyclists and allows cyclists using bicycle shoe cleats or street shoe adapters in conjunction with clipless bicycle pedal systems to quickly, and with very little energy, release the cleat or adapter from the bicycle pedal, in a manner not seen before in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ubiquitous use of bicycles for pleasure, business and sport has resulted in a blossoming of new technologies related to this industry. One of the areas of interest is improving the pedal of bicycles and the way the foot and the pedal interact for maximum power transfer and for comfort. The current preference in modern bicycle pedal design is an arrangement that locks the pedal onto either special cleats which are fastened to the base of the cyclist's shoes or to an adapter for shoes that do not have the special cleats. Known as clipless pedal/cleat designs, these are used by cyclists when a cyclist mounts the bicycle, places the shoe cleat onto the pedal and, pushing downwardly on the shoe, snaps the pedal/cleat combination together. The cyclist repeats the procedure with the other foot, creating a locked and stable connection between the cyclist's feet and the bicycle pedals. The popularity of the clipless pedal is so marked that they can be found on every type of bicycle including competition, street, mountain, messenger and stationary bicycles.
An additional factor to be considered is that manufacturers are aware of the popularity of the clipless pedal/cleat and, to capitalize on the market, have developed pedal/cleat combinations that are not compatible with other models. Manufacturers typically produce pedal designs that require the use of a particular shoe cleat that fits only their pedal cleats. Thus, cyclists are required to purchase both a particular manufacturer's pedals and the corresponding shoe cleats. If a cyclist uses a bike with a different pedal, the cyclist cannot engage the clipless pedal without first obtaining the corresponding cleat.
The removal of the cleat from the pedal is generally accomplished by releasing the cleat from a rear retainer that hooks into a groove on the rear face of the cleat or adapter. The release of the cleat generally requires a strong, sharp, lateral twisting of the heel outwardly and away from the body of the bicycle, and within the plane of the pedal face.
This causes problems because removing the cleat from the pedal in this manner requires strength, in that the cyclist's ankles must be strong enough to make the sharp twist strong enough to escape the hook and strong enough not to be damaged by the twisting. Additionally, if the cyclist is not successful in detaching the cleat the first time, the cyclist must repeat the sharp twisting motion of the ankle until the cleat is released, and the ankle must be able to withstand the multiple twists as well.
Additionally, for non-stationary bikes, there is the additional element that the cleat must be removed before the bike comes to a standstill. Since both feet of the cyclist are affixed to the pedals, there is no means for the cyclist to be supported if at least one foot is not released from the pedal when the bike comes to a stop. For less experienced cyclists and for cyclists who are new to the clipless pedal/cleat, the psychological element of urgency and possibly panic is added to the cyclist's concern about timely detaching at least one foot in time before the cyclist falls.
An option for cyclists who prefer the clipless pedal, but for whatever reason are not using a shoe with the corresponding cleat, is the use of a toe clip, which is a basket-like device which has a cleat which mates into the clipless pedal, as would a shoe with such a cleat, and retains the toe and front portion of a cyclist's foot in a basket. A toe clip allows a cyclist to remove a foot easily from the basket. However, the problem then remains as to how to remove the toe clip from the pedal. The same, sharp lateral twist in the plane of the pedal face is still required, and must now be done by hand. This can be a strenuous and ungainly activity. Bruised knuckles, broken nails, and scraped wrists are not uncommon results when trying to remove these toe clips, and even so, removal is not guaranteed and multiple attempts are generally required. This can be embarrassing for cycling and indoor-cycling students who just can't get their pedal cleats off of their pedals, and also embarrassing for cycling instructors and indoor-cycling class instructors who will appear incompetent and uncoordinated in front of their classes when trying to assist students in the removal of toe clips. Additionally, this method of removal requires quite a bit of upper body strength.
To aid in the release of the clipless cleat from a pedal, several manufacturers have developed “keys” or tools which facilitate the removal of the cleat. These tools generally simulate the motion required of the cyclist's ankle for removal, the sharp, lateral movement in the plane of the pedal face, and therefore require strength on the part of the user. Another significant limitation of these tools is that they are limited only for the use of removing toe clips, and not for the cleated shoe.
There is lacking in the prior art a device that can aid in the removal of both a toe clip and cleated shoe. What is also needed is a device that can work with any type of bicycle, indoor and outdoor. There is a need for a device that is not specific to any one manufacturer or model and can work with any type of clipless pedal. There is a significant need for a device that operates quickly and with minimal effort and without injuring the user. There is no known prior art that addresses all these limitations.